insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Pryde
Skills As the name "mutant" implies, Kitty has a mutation in her genetic structure that has granted her extraordinary skills, her's specifically being intangibility. She has the ability to painlessly push her molecules between those of another object, leaving both her and said object unscathed if everything goes according to plan. Though, her talents don't stop at just going through walls and floors. Kitty can pass through people, bullets and other assorted projectiles and even lasers, the name a few. When passing through an object, Kitty moves at the same rate of speed of which she had before becoming intangible, meaning that if she is running, she will maintain the same speed she had had the second she turned herself intangible until she becomes solid again. Over the years, Kitty has been able to expand what she can do with her intangibility. Thankfully, bringing her clothing with her came to her naturally and it wasn't too longer after that she was able to assorted objects and eventually other people with her. Kitty is also able to grab onto objects and people while phased, a nifty little skill that comes in handy from time to time (looking at you, Forge). Due to being able to shift her molecules in between others, she's able to simulate being able to walk on air as well. Although it took her sometime, Kitty has taught herself to become intangible at the sound of any gunfire whether she just stands there or slips through the ground depends upon the first thought that crossed her mind. Lastly, but certainly not least, when Kitty Pryde passes through anything with an electrical current, the current becomes disrupted. When applied to things such as cameras and televisions, they instantly short circuit, effectively breaking them. However, this can also be applied to the human brain. Since the brain is composed of tiny electrical currents that inform the body what to do, it too can become disrupt if Kitty were to phase through someone. Fortunately, simply passing through an individual isn't enough to cause any harm. She would have to leave her hand, or any part of her body, inside the skull for a prolonged period of time in order to knock them out, or worse, even kill them. Of course, the intangibility has its drawbacks, the most important one being that Kitty can only remain intangible as long as she can breath. If she were to run out of oxygen while in an object, she would solidify and become apart of the object which could result in the loss of limbs or even death. Objects with a higher density are harder to both phase through and phase with. The heavier the mass of an object is, the sooner it'll make her exhausted and can cause her physical pain. A major drawback to her "walking on air" ability is that it doesn't work as well on the way down as it does going up. Since she phases at the same rate of speed in which she had before becoming intangible, it is impossible for her to fall from great distances without hurting herself. Even if she phases through the surface, she'll either crash and hit the next or simply phase through until she runs out of breath and, well, dies. Kitty is also not immune to magic or physic attacks when in her intangible states and it is physically impossible for her to phase through any mystical objects. Lastly, when it comes to certain unknown extraterrestrial objects, phasing through them can become difficult and drain her completely after passing through it multiple times, making it impossible for her to become intangible for a prolonged period of time. Her mutation aside, Kitty is also the self proclaimed "Queen of Computers". She is a genius in the area of computer science. She knows the inner workings of a computer just as well as she knows the back of her hand. It wouldn't be a stretch to see her fiddling around with a computer's hardware, trying to find a way to improve it, fix it or just fiddle around with it. Kitty is also adept at hacking into systems. Of course, it goes without saying that she isn't the best computer genius that ever existed. Alien technology is completely foreign to her, as are technologies from the future. Due to her extensive (and oh boy, were they extensive) Danger Room sessions over her five years (and counting) run as an X-Men, Kitty has learned how to defend herself in hand-to-hand combat. Of course, she uses her mutation while fighting, often using it to sneak up on people before knocking them out or letting them run through her and pulling them back when she solidifies. Although she is a capable fighter, Kitty is definitely more defensive than she is offensive. Her mutation allows her to protect people from most attack and it certainly makes it easy for the young X-Man to sneak around when needed. While it's not her weapon, Kitty possesses the ability to wield Illyana Rasputina's Soulsword, a weapon created from Illyana herself. While the sword is incapable of cutting through anything physically, it is entirely capable of harming creatures of magic, demons and other things of that sort. When using it, the same Mystic Armor that covers Illyana encases Kitty Pryde, giving her not only protection but a slightly increase in strength and durability. Unfortunately though, it appears that the Soulsword can be used against her (if Illyana allows anyone to use it, that is) and can cause harm to her, even in her phased state. Up until joining the X-Men at the age of thirteen, Kitty had regularly participated in both gymnastics and dance lessons as a kid. Needless to say, the girl's definitely coordinated and flexible. While she isn't an Olympics grade gymnast or anything, Kitty is a highly skilled dancer in both ballet and modern dance. Personality Overall, Kitty Pryde is a good person. She has a clear idea of what's right and wrong (such as assuming all humans are horrible and anti-mutant when it's just the vocal majority), although there are instances where her lines do get a bit blurry, making it difficult to stick by her moral code. She believes in protecting the innocent, human or mutant-kind, and doing away with the jerks that try to ruin everything for everyone as soon as human possible. For the most part, she's a very friendly, out going person. She's not afraid to strike up a conversation with anyone, play a few jokes on them or even make playful, witty remarks to lighten up the mood. While it's not incredibly hard to gain Kitty's trust, it does take a some work; however, once obtained, it's a damn good thing to have. Until her trust is broken or she absolutely cannot agree with what another person is doing, Kitty'll stick by those she cares about, making sure that they're safe and protected until her last breath. Naturally, Kitty comes with a bit of a bite -- one that, for the most part, is entirely harmless. It's common for her to throw around snide remarks from time to time and poke fun at others in good jest. All in all, Kitty's just looking to have a good time when she's around her friends. She doesn't want to take things too seriously, which is difficult what with trying to prevent an all out war between humans and mutants alike. If there's one thing Kitty Pryde can do well, it's hold a grudge. Her grudges vary depending upon the severity of the other's wrong doing. There are times she'll snap on others and call them a jerk (that's her favorite insult when she's really upset) before storming off in a huff. Usually, she'll get over her grudges and move on like nothing ever happened by the next day or two, but she has been known to hold onto grudges for a very, very long time (Looking at you, Emma Frost). Kitty is still young and, therefore she is still prone to childish behaviour even though she's usually reliable and responsible. At times, she can be really selfish and bratty and only think about herself in a situation. This usually occurs after a big blow up where her only concerned in storming off and trying to get away from whatever was bothering her. Kitty can be very impulsive (not during missions, of course) and quickly jump on something if she desperately wants it. She also has a bad jealous streak, which, currently, revolves around Bobby Drake, a fellow X-Men. Kitty doesn't appreciate when other women try to dismiss her as her date's "little sister" and try to make a move on her man, or if her crush is obviously showing interest in another woman. Regardless of her relationship with someone, Kitty isn't afraid to call them out when they make a wrong decision. She tries to point out the flaws in their plans and, when they don't listen, it often results in her getting frustrated and raising her voice, Also, Kitty is always the first to say "I told you so" when something didn't go according to plan. While it sucks a plan didn't work, she can't help but take a short moment or two to bask in the glory of being correct. Lastly, Kitty Pryde is perhaps the biggest Cubs fan this side of the universe. Her team may suck, but God damn it, she'll stick by them through and through! Appearance Kitty Pryde stands at 5'6" and has a lean, athletic build from her years of dance, gymnastics and grueling Danger Room sessions. As a result of her background in dance, she is rarely seen slouching, save for when she's frustrated, tired or sore and forces herself to be hunched over. She has hazel eyes and long brown hair that falls to the middle of her back. As of recently, Kitty has made it a habit to straighten her hair, however, there are days where she is lazy or her hair simply doesn't want to work with her and it'll revert back it's natural, curly state. Depending upon the day and the tasks at hand, she'll either leave her hair down or pull it back into a quick, but neat pony tail in order to keep her hair out of her face. When she isn't in her blue and yellow X-suit (which wasn't brought into Pandora, sadly), Kitty prefers wear more comfortable things such as jeans, T-shirts and sneakers. If needed, she'll dress up into more formal clothing, however, she isn't the most skilled in a pair of high heeled, so expect the young mutant to stumble and trip from time to time while wearing them. Relationships *Charles Xavier: Mentor *Illyana Rasputina: Best friends *Lady Sif: Acquaintances *Merlin: Good friends History Born in Deerfield, Illnois, Kitty was the only child to her parents, Carmen and Theresa Pryde. Unlike other children her age, Kitty had an advanced intelligence she was able to skip several grades throughout school and was allowed to take university level courses at a local college all while participating in normal teenage activities such as gymnastics and dance, both of which she had participated in for many years. As time passed though, her parents' relationship became strained and the two fought one and off from time to time. With a divorce clearly in the future, her parents began to seriously consider sending Kitty off to a boarding school regardless of what she wanted herself. All while suffering from debilitating reoccurring headaches at the age of thirteen. After returning home from dance class early one summer afternoon thanks to one of those stupid headaches, Kitty returned home to find Ms. Emma Frost, a representative from The Massachusetts Academy. After a very brief introduction, she escaped upstairs into her bedroom and tossed herself on her bed, hoping a nap would be a cure for her headache (the other option would be to get a new head, but that would be kind of difficult). However, laying down seemed to have the opposite affect; the longer she laid there, the more intensified the pain became. In the midst of her tears, Kitty's headache came to a sudden halt, however, she was no longer in her bedroom -- instead, she was laying on her living room floor. Confused as to what happened, Kitty ran back upstairs after her parents found her. Shortly there after, Emma Frost left her house and Charles Xavier and some of his students from his School of Gifted Youngsters were waiting at her doorstep. At first, she thought they were weird (although the big guy, Piotr Rasputin, was kind of cool looking) but she agreed to go to the local malt shop with them as their parents talked to Professor Xavier. What seemed like a good icebreaker quickly turned for the worse when they were attacked by three very large, armored men. In the midst of their attack, Kitty instinctively phased through the malt shop's wall, finding herself in an alley. Meanwhile, the three X-Men with her, Wolverine, Colossus and Storm, were defeated and lugged off onto a hovercraft. Having watched them being dragged away, Kitty did the only thing she could do: followed them to the industrial complex and phasing through the walls to find her new friends. Once she found them, Kitty discovered that the attack was planned by none of than the creepy lady from early: Emma Frost. She approached the cages the X-Men were in and retrieved a telephone number from Ororo before being spotted by Frost's goons. Scared, she ran off, phasing along the way, before reaching a phone where she begged another X-Man (Nightcrawler) for help before running off once more. All night, Kitty was chased by Emma Frost's men. Tired and hurt, she was running out of energy to keep running. Just as she was about to be hit by their car, a fiery red head came out of nowhere, waved her arms and totaled the car, scaring the teenaged girl half to death. To make matters worse, a scary blue demon literally appeared out of thin air, grabbed a hold of her and brought her to the roof a near by building before she escaped his grasp. Scared out of her wits, Kitty hid and cried to herself before the kind Jean Grey found and comforted her. Jean took her back up to the roof and into the Blackbird where her injuries were nursed. There, she told the X-Men (Cyclops, Dazzler and that scary Nightcrawler) about what had happen and where the rest were being held. Once suited up, she went back to the building where her friends were being held captive where she phased through and popped the lock on Wolverine's cage before being knocked out by Emma Frost's men. When she awoke, the other two had been rescued from their cages and The White Queen had been dealt with by Jean Grey. When she returned home, her parents had decided to enroll her at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, New York and became the then youngest member of the X-Men Once settled, Kitty needed to decide on a code name, like all the other X-Men had. The Professor suggested "Ariel", but that was awful. Instead, she decided she'd go by "Sprite" -- well, until she finally settled on the codename "Shadowcat". During her time spent at the school, Kitty eventually warmed up to Nightcrawler, counting him as one of her closest friends and became best friends with Illyana Rasputina, Pete's younger sister (who she became very close to and eventually dated) along with creating close ties with Storm, Wolverine and the others. When she turned seventeen, Xavier's mansion was attacked and destroyed by an unknown assailant. The damage was catastrophic and both the Professor and Jean Grey were nowhere to be found. Due to the damage and their missing friends, the X-Men disbanded and, like most of the school's inhabitants, Shadowcat left the mansion and returned back home. She stayed in contact with as many friends as she could, though she talked to Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman, the most out of her friends. Over the next year, the government deemed mutant kind unsafe and created the Mutant Response Division (MRD) to imprison and register mutants from all over America. While Kitty was on her way to Genosha, Magneto's island nation that was safe from the MRD, when the X-Men (now consisting of Wolverine, Beast, Iceman and Forge) intercepted her. She was ecstatic to be back and even happier to find out that the school had been rebuilt with the help of Angel's money. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Rogue who insisted on joining the X-Men. She had told them that The Brotherhood was going to attack Senator Kelly's press conference the next day. So together, the X-Men suited up for the first time in a year and broke into the conference only to find out that they were they were set up by Rogue and The Brotherhood to make it look like the X-Men were attacking mankind on national television. Days later, Emma Frost had come to the school, offering her assistance to find Professor X, knowing that they needed a telepath in order to use Cerebro. Regrettably, they allowed her to join them and they set off to Genosha to retrieve their missing mentor. They had tried sneaking into Magneto's metal paradise but their plans were foiled. Although he wasn't happy about them sneaking into his nation, he gladly lead them to where he was holding Xavier. Magneto had told them that Professor Xavier had washed up on his shores and had been in coma ever since. After bringing him back to the mansion, Xavier had contacted the X-Men from the future and informed them about the horrors of the world -- a world they have to prevent from happening. Over the next couple of weeks, the X-Men would bring Storm back to the X-Men and located Nightcrawler. Kitty was extremely happy to have found Kurt. Over the years, the two of them grew to be thick as thieves and she had been waiting for him to return to the group. Unfortunately, he decided he was stay with the mutants he was protecting, making sure they arrive at Genosha safely. Naturally, Kitty was upset by this news, but she wasn't about to stop her friend from doing what was right. Next, the X-Men would pay a visit to Trask Industries, the company responsible for creating all the weapons used against mutants. They were hoping to discover the meaning being "Master Mold"; however, after knocking out the few guards there, they discovered that the warehouse was nothing but a decoy. They would then return to the mansion where they would be attacked by a shape shifter before Wolverine chased her off. Before being pulled into Pandora, Rogue had returned to the Westchester mansion, asking both Kitty and Bobby where Logan was. She told them that The Brotherhood were working for Magneto, that they were going to attack the X-Men tonight and that Magneto had planned something "big". However, due to her last trick, Kitty and the others weren't about to believe anything that came out of Rogue's mouth. So, instead of getting prepared for an attack like Logan had told them to, they sat around in the mansion's study just to hang out. Unfortunately for them, Rogue was telling the truth and they were attacked. As the X-Men fought off The Brotherhood in their mansion, the MRD establishments were attacked and destroyed by mutant armies under the control of Magneto. After their battle with The Brotherhood, they had turned on the news and it became apparent to them that Magneto was planning on starting a war with the humans. Although they hated to admit it, they knew that Senator Kelly wouldn't sit back and let Magneto win. Pandora History